1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hinged cover to surround and align a die and a counter-die of a cutting and embossing die set. The hinged cover is rotatable from an open configuration to a closed configuration to correspondingly move raised male portions of the die into receipt by recessed female portions of the counter-die so that sheet material sandwiched between the die and counter-die can be simultaneously embossed and cut.
2. Background Art
Cutting and embossing die sets are known having a male die and a female counter-die for embossing and cutting sheet material that is placed therebetween. In one case, a hinge runs along the interface of the die and the counter-die. In this manner, the male die is pivotally connected and rotatable relative to the female counter-die. The die is rotated at the hinge to lie overtop the counter-die. Pressure is then applied to the die set to press a raised embossing pattern from the die into a matching recess formed in the counter-die.
Such a cutting and embossing die set has several shortcomings. First, the male die and the female counter-die are typically thin. Therefore, it is often difficult to properly locate and retain the die set in the jaws of some force generating presses. Because of its thin profile, the die and counter-die may not receive sufficient pressure for adequately embossing and cutting the sheet material located therebetween.
In this same regard, when the die is rotated over the counter-die, the raised embossing pattern may not be accurately aligned for receipt by the recess. Consequently, the sheet material may be only partially embossed or not embossed at all. Moreover, the raised embossing pattern and/or the opposing recess may sustain damage after only a few embossing cycles, because of their misalignment and the resulting clash of the die against the counter-die in response to the force generated by the press. Such damage can result in the die set having to be scrapped inasmuch as the sheet material can no longer be suitably embossed.